The present invention r elates to an electric control apparatus which may be utilized to limit current flow to an electrical device, such as an electric motor.
A known electrical control apparatus includes a pair of parallel stationary contact arms and a pair of movable contact arms. The movable contact arms are connected in series with each other. Electric current flows in opposite directions in the adjacent stationary contact arms and movable contact arms. Opposition between magnetic fields emanating from current conducted through the movable and stationary contact arms causes the movable contact arms to open an electrical circuit when there is an excessive flow of current through the circuit.
An electric control apparatus having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,764. Other known electric control apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patents Nos. 3,815,059; 4,810,841; and 5,495,083.